


the world visible (yours is brighter)

by hiyokooo



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, implied slow burn feelings, vday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 11:37:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6004486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiyokooo/pseuds/hiyokooo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the day of lovers, Yukari decides to display his affection for his King in a deeper manner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the world visible (yours is brighter)

It’s Valentine’s Day so I finally have an excuse to attempt writing something romantic for the rare otp everyone please consider how wonderful this ship could be (and is.) Pairing is mainly Hisui/Yukari or Yukari/Hisui whichever one.

No warnings except over-sugary fluff (probably ooc-ness too.) oh and the mental image of a blushing Nagare-chan which I think is a lovely image. *w*

Also shout out to trixiedragon, who has always been talking wonderful Hikari headcanons with me and jungle assholes in general. Thank you ♥ \\(*v*)\

* * *

 

 Yukari watched as the day dawned cool and clear, calmly breathing in the clean winter’s air. The sun’s rays glimmered over the tops of the other office buildings in the district, casting a pale yellow glow over them as night gave way to dawn.

The swordsman was sitting cross legged on the top floor of a building, Ayamachi laid next to him. He exhaled slowly. Deep breaths. Approximately an hour before dawn, Yukari had left jungle’s secret base to exercise and prepare himself for the day. Ichigen-sama had always emphasised the importance of healthily starting the day off and similarly Yukari had adapted his former master’s philosophy. Normally he practiced yoga in  jungle’s secret base, but Yukari found the base stuffy at times and the cool winter air outside was pleasing to his skin.

Also. Today was no ordinary day.

That was not to say other days were not of importance. Each day was unique and Yukari lived them all to the fullest.

But.

Today was February 14th.

Valentine ’s Day.

It was a perfect occasion to reveal some of his emotions that had steadily been building up bit by bit, since he had joined the inner ranks of jungle.

Ah perhaps, that was not the exact time. It had been since the first glimpse of his King, that he had seen all those years ago, that fateful day at the Gold King’s tower.

Yukari rose and stretched, feeling the pleasant ache in his bones that was evidence of a good workout. It was time to go back, he had important things to do. Yukari picked up Ayamachi and swung it over his back, carefully arranging it so it was secure. He needed to shower first and then approach his King.

Back at jungle’s secret base, Yukari refreshed after showering, left his room. Yukari moved smoothly past his clan’s main ‘home’- the living room where everyone gathered. He softly stepped past Sukuna who was snoring peacefully on the floor, shaking his head slightly in mock despair at the young boy’s inelegance. Sukuna who had fallen asleep late at night after playing his video games had  had to be fussily tucked in by Iwa-san, who had endlessly complained that Sukuna had still yet to claim his own room. Needless to say, neither Yukari nor Nagare had paid attention to Iwa-san’s grumbling.

Kotosaka was perched on the sofa's headstand with his head tucked around into his back feathers but when Yukari walked past, the parrot awoke and made a sleepy chirping sound. Yukari paused, and reached out to stroke Kotosaka’s head feathers. “Shh, Kotosaka-chan. Don’t wake Sukuna-chan up, not yet.” Satisfied the parrot wouldn’t make any further noise, Yukari moved past the stage, heading towards his destination. Iwa-san would be in his room but would shortly be getting up soon, if he wasn’t hungover.

Yukari reached Nagare’s room and knocked on the door, two quick taps. “Nagare-chan? Are you awake?” The swordsman paused, counting fifteen seconds with no reply before deciding. “My lord, I am entering.” Yukari turned the handle and entered. Nagare’s room was stark bare, with only the very basic necessities. His King was lying in the middle of the bed on his back, asleep.

Yukari smiled and gently closed the door behind him, before approaching his King. He rarely got the chance to see Nagare so peaceful looking. Even asleep Nagare’s limbs were still securely tucked into the straitjacket, making his King look even more vulnerable when he was anything but.

Nagare’s chest rose and fell gently as he slumbered, allowing Yukari plenty of time to admire his King’s delicately made features. Nagare’s eyelashes were very long, he mused. Yukari had the unfathomable urge to reach out and caress his King’s face to see if Nagare-chan’s skin was as soft as it looked. But no, he wouldn’t. Not without Nagare-chan's express permission.

Yukari was loathe to wake his King but he must.

“Nagare-chan.” Yukari called.

A second’s pause. And his King’s eyes opened. “Yukari.”

Yukari took a step back to give his King some space as Nagare moved  to sit up. “Good morning Yukari. How long have you been standing there? I did not sense your-” His King’s remaining words were unheard as he let out a soft yawn, his one visible blue eye crinkling at the corners.

“Still in dreamland?” Yukari teased.

“Negative.” Nagare-chan’s tone could almost be mistaken for being petulant, Yukari thought hiding a smile.

“Oh but you must,” Yukari teased on, getting out his King’s wheelchair that had been stored against the room’s walls and bringing it closer to Nagare. “I knocked on your door but there was no reply at first. May I?” Yukari gestured to the wheelchair, before turning questioning eyes back at his King.

“Affirmative. Thank you Yukari,” Nagare added, ignoring Yukari’s previous comment as Yukari picked him securely up, before carefully depositing Nagare in the wheelchair. Yukari knew what would happen next. Nagare-chan would move to their homely living room, from where he spend the rest of the day carefully examining the lives of other people around the city, as well as the other clans’ members.

“Nagare-chan,” Yukari began, as he walked beside his King as they moved towards the staged living room, “May I ask a favour of you?”

At Yukari’s words, Nagare looked up at the swordsman, surprised. Yukari rarely asked for favours and this was a first. “What do you require Yukari? I will try to fulfill it.”

Having received Nagare’s permission to speak, Yukari bluntly said, “I would like my King to accompany me outside for a short while. How should I put it...it’s a bit like a secret, you see. I would prefer to be outside to show it.”

Nagare considered his request, before nodding. “Very well then. I have no objections.”

“Thank you Nagare-chan!” Yukari smiled joyfully. “I’ll push your wheelchair for you Nagare-chan, in case any passer-by’s are watching. And-” Yukari examined his King’s clothes critically. Nagare’s restraints would attract attention as well. It wouldn’t do for anyone to see a disabled and restrained person moving their wheelchair seemingly by themselves. Even with Nagare-chan’s clansmen spread over the city, the curious sighting might attract Scepter 4’s attention. “Let me cover you with my jacket, my lord. The weather still has a chill in it, it will keep you warm.”

Nagare blinked and nodded.

Yukari was pleased and shrugged off his jacket. The swordsman leaned down to wrap his King’s body with his jacket. This close to Nagare, Yukari could feel Nagare’s body warmth and hear his King’s lightly controlled breathing. Yukari deftly tucked his jacket around Nagare’s body, making sure Nagare was fully wrapped up. At the same time, Yukari was glad, having this rare chance to be in such close proximity to his King.

“Thank you Yukari.” Nagare responded when Yukari was done. Yukari found that endearing too. "Nagare-chan is too polite. It is my pleasure." He moved behind his King, gripping the wheelchair’s bars to push them. There were many exits out of jungle’s secret base, all highly secured, but as jungle’s J-ranker it was easy for Yukari to override the security’s defences and push his King along an exit that would lead them to a small park near the Shizume area.

Both King and vassal blinked several times as they stepped surreptitiously into the sunlight above ground. There were a few people walking around, but no one had noticed them appear. “I have not been outside for a long time,” Nagare commented thoughtfully, as Yukari leisurely pushed Nagare towards one of the park’s entrances. Yukari hummed in reply, as he looked around briefly before concentrating his focus on his King. This time of the year, the trees were mostly bare, but already some were showing signs of budding leaves at the end of their boughs.

Spring would be arriving soon.

Maybe, Yukari mused as he pushed Nagare along, when March came he could discuss with Iwa-san to bring the clan out for flower viewing. It would be good for Sukuna to experience the viewing, and Nagare not to spend so much time underground. The two meandered along a side path, that led deeper into the park.

“We’re here. Nagare-chan.” They had reached the end of the path, which actually opened up to view a small lake. The scene was an idyllic one, with no one else nearby and no sound, except the lapping sound of the water against the pebbles.

“I see. Yukari. So what is the mysterious occasion have you brought me outside for?” Nagare asked, tilting his head up to look at the swordsman, a hint of curiosity in his eyes.

Yukari moved to his King’s right side, so he was next to Nagare and not behind him any further. “Well you see Nagare-chan,” Yukari paused for dramatic effect, “It’s actually nothing.”

Nagare paused, looking at his vassal. This was the answer he least expected. “Nothing.” He monotonously repeated.

“Ah, that was not the right way to put it. I-” Yukari looked deeply into his King’s visible eye, golden-brown meeting blue, “Merely wanted to spend time with you.”

Nagare digested this information. “But do you not do that with Sukuna and the others at the secret base? Why is here any different?”

Yukari offered his King a wry smile. “Nagare-chan has no sense of romance.” Yukari knelt down, so he was roughly on the same eye level as Nagare in the wheelchair. Did Nagare-chan understand his meaning?

“Nagare-chan, today is Valentine’s day.”

His King nodded. “Affirmative.”

Yukari continued. “I…did not know what to get for you today. To celebrate. Chocolate we have in plenty back at the base thanks to Sukuna-chan, and besides, chocolate is very commonplace. I wanted to give you something more memorable.”

Nagare was silent, his gaze piercing. Yukari could feel his own heart beating faster, and wondered if he was being too forward with his King. Would Nagare be insulted?

“Nagare-chan. My King. Forgive my bluntness, but, may I? Touch you?” Yukari reached out a gloved one hand, hovering next to the side of Nagare’s cheek, hesitant to touch.

“…Yukari.”

Yukari received his answer.

The smallest of nods.

Yukari held his breath, as he caressed his King’s cheek, feeling Nagare’s body warmth through his gloved fingertips. Nagare-chan’s skin was so pale, Yukari was half-afraid he might bruise it. Instinctively, Yukari moved closer to his King, so their faces were nearly touching.

Nagare was watching him, no fear or doubt in his eyes.

The blueness of those eyes.

Yukari thought he could drown in them.

He really was too enamored.

“Nagare-chan.” Without further thought, Yukari leaned forward and kissed Nagare.

Nagare’s lips were dry but soft against his. A soft sound, and Nagare’s lips opened to his, allowing Yukari to delve further, tasting his King. Was Nagare-chan fine with this? Yukari thought, as he supported Nagare’s head with his hand. The softness of Nagare’s hair and the sweet taste of Nagare’s mouth, it was a heady experience. Yukari pressed further, selfishly wanting to feel more of Nagare. He felt half-dazed, but when Yukari heard a small gasp from the other, he withdrew from his King.

“Nagare-chan? Are you alright?” Yukari swallowed hard, doubt suddenly creeping in. “Did I go too far?” Yukari looked at his King. Nagare-chan’s face was flushed, the pinkness of his cheeks clearly visible against the normal paleness of his skin. A soft trail of saliva was at the corner of his lips, where Yukari had pulled away.

Oh.

“Nagare-chan…”

“...Yukari.” His King’s eyes met his. His King's usual guarded expression had fallen away, leaving him with a contented expression that made him look very young.  “My apologies if I reacted inappropriately. I was startled. I...had not experienced such a thing before. Thank you Yukari.” The moment’s embarrassment had fled, and Yukari was happy.

Nagare-chan had enjoyed it.

Yukari was relieved. “Anything for my King~” he cheerfully replied. Was it just him, or was the day brighter already? He beamed. “Let’s go back home Nagare-chan. Iwa-san and Sukuna-chan must be awake by now.”

Home. What a simple word, and yet it brought back many different feelings to Yukari, both for his former and his present ‘family’.

Nagare nodded, his features going back to their normal emotionless expression, but there was a warmth in his King’s eyes. “Affirmative.”

The future by Nagare-chan’s side was boundless.

 

AN 15/2/16: Edited a few lines to make it flow better since I didn't have the time to do it yesterday, but most of it is still the same. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
